


Lunchtime Hookup

by akitsuko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsuko/pseuds/akitsuko
Summary: Arthur and Merlin barely know each other, but they have a lunchtime hookup agreement. Eventually, Arthur realises he's fallen in love with the guy who sucks him off every afternoon.





	Lunchtime Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I wrote in 2010. This was the full prompt I was filling:
> 
> "Arthur and Merlin have a lunchtime hookup agreement. They work in separate buildings, have completely different lives, but during their lunch breaks, they'll meet up at some discreet location (parking lot, garage, alleys, etc.) and Merlin will suck Arthur's cock. If Arthur wants to relax, he'll suck nice and slow; if Arthur had a bad day, he'll fuck Merlin's face while holding on to his ears. Arthur also talks to Merlin about his day while Merlin sucks his cock (bonus if Merlin never stops sucking while Arthur holds a one-sided conversation). Eventually Arthur realizes he's fallen in love with the guy who sucks his cock every afternoon."

“So it turns out,” Arthur says, cradling the back of Merlin’s head, “I’ve got to do all the legwork myself, as usual.”

 

Merlin says nothing, does nothing to indicate that he’s even listening. He pulls back until only the very tip of Arthur’s cock is still in his mouth, and swirls his tongue in slow, rhythmic circles; he licks over the drop of precome that leaks out for good measure.

 

“Seriously,” Arthur asks him, “what’s the point of having staff if they’re incompetent?”

 

He scratches gently at Merlin’s scalp, encouraging him, marvelling idly at how soft his hair is. It probably comes naturally; Merlin isn’t the type to do much to his hair but wash it. The bastard.

 

Then Arthur lets his head fall back against the wall, because Merlin is sinking back down until Arthur can feel his throat around him, swallowing over and over. Pulling groans from somewhere deep inside him that are both involuntary and slightly embarrassing.

 

“Leon’s the only one with any kind of credit against his name,” he manages to choke out, unable to keep himself from thrusting his hips, tiny motions in an effort to get more of Merlin’s mouth. “Thing is, he’s after a promotion, but being better than the others doesn’t make him good enough. Oh _fuck _,__ Merlin, I’m-“

 

He cuts himself off with a high pitched whine, Merlin’s tongue stroking firmly along the underside of his cock, one hand grabbing at the wall and the other tensing in Merlin’s hair. Merlin hums and Arthur shudders, releasing down his throat, gasping at the aftershocks that jolt through his body as Merlin proceeds to lick him clean of every drop he didn’t manage to swallow.

 

And he continues to stand, boneless, as Merlin sets him to rights again, tucks him back into his smart trousers, straightens his collar. The grin on his face would look perfectly innocent, Arthur’s sure, to anyone unaware of the fact that he’d just gone down on a man he barely knows – because Arthur, at least, really knows very little about Merlin outside of _this_ – in some damp and dingy alley.

 

Merlin steps back to survey his handiwork; he looks Arthur in the eyes and licks his slightly swollen and oh-so-very-inviting lips.

 

“See you tomorrow,” he tells him, and is gone.

 

###

 

Arthur had grabbed Merlin’s wrist and dragged him to a secluded corner of the multi-storey car park as soon as he’d appeared around the corner. He’d already been waiting for about three and a half minutes; he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

He needed it.

 

Now Merlin is on his knees and breathing sharply through his nose as Arthur fucks his face, holding onto his hips not as an attempt at restraint, but rather to avoid losing his balance under the force of it all.

 

“My father’s been on my back all day,” Arthur says through gritted teeth. “Do this, do that. Have these people trained, rearrange your schedule because I’ve just set up a dinner with some clients this evening, and I hear you were out drinking last night. How many times have I told you that your career will suffer if you carry on with all these ridiculous indulgences?”

 

He says, “Some people might like that kind of efficiency in a boss, but it’s infuriating as fuck in a father.”

 

He holds onto Merlin’s ears and pumps himself ruthlessly in and out of his mouth, loving how Merlin’s just trying to keep his teeth out of the way. And Merlin’s making the most delicious grunting sounds in the back of his throat. Arthur wishes he could carry on forever, just so he wouldn’t stop hearing them.

 

“And Morgana!” he suddenly remembers. “My god, if there’s a more insufferable woman in the whole of existence, I certainly haven’t met her. Do you know what she did today?”

 

Merlin grunts again, which Arthur interprets as a negative. But then, he’s doing a lot of grunting and groaning. It’s almost a wonder he can still breathe.

 

“She phoned me,” Arthur continues, “at some stupidly early hour. Which was dreadful on its own, because I had been out drinking, and I was _slightly_  hungover. And because she never phones me with anything nice to say, only to whinge and complain.”

 

Merlin’s eyes have closed, his brow slightly furrowed. He’s beginning to make a bit of an effort to help Arthur along, not that it can be easy.

 

Arthur says, “I answered, already pissed off with her. And she has the nerve to start berating me because _she’s_ lost her favourite skirt, and wanted to wear it to impress some high-ranking official today.”

 

Merlin’s providing as much suction as he possibly can, his lips wet and sealed around Arthur’s cock, his cheeks hollowed out and highlighting his cheekbones.

 

“It drives me crazy,” Arthur tells him, his voice a hoarse almost-whisper. And Merlin opens his eyes, looks up at him. Arthur comes before he’s had time to realise what’s happening.

 

His death-grip on Merlin’s face eases with each second that passes, he catches his breath, he strokes Merlin’s fringe away from his forehead as Merlin slowly pulls away, working out the inevitable ache in his jaw before he tries to stand up.

 

Arthur offers him a hand, and Merlin takes it.

 

###

 

Then Merlin goes on a two week holiday to Hong Kong, or somewhere equally far away, and Arthur suddenly has nothing to do with his lunch breaks except... well. Eat lunch.

 

He tries to read the paper and do the crossword. But he finds himself thinking that every photo of a male with dark hair reminds him of Merlin, and smiles fondly every time he remembers that soon Merlin will be back, sucking his cock and loving it.

 

It’s the fondness that concerns him.

 

Even eating lunch poses problems. He’ll have a bag of crisps and lick the salt off his lips, which instantly brings to mind a vivid image of Merlin licking Arthur’s come off his own lips. He’ll take a drink from a bottle of water and find himself remembering what Merlin looks like with his mouth stretched around Arthur’s cock, the same way Arthur’s mouth is stretched around the bottle.

 

He invites Morgana out for lunch on one of the days. After she gets over her suspicion about any ulterior motives he may have behind the invitation, she spends the whole thing making remarks about how different he looks to the last time she saw him. About how there’s a gleam in his eye that wasn’t there before, a glow to his skin.

 

Could it be that he’s in love, she teases?

 

He laughs along with her, but in fact the word shocks him a little. A lot. And when he tries to make himself deny it, he can’t force the words past his lips.

 

\--

 

Merlin comes back two weeks later to the day, as pale and pasty as ever. Arthur snorts as he approaches; he can picture Merlin applying factor five hundred every twenty minutes to stop himself burning, and the image is an amusing one.

 

Amusing and endearing.

 

He steels himself.

 

“Miss me?” Merlin says when he’s only a few steps away, smiling that definitely-not-innocent smile. Arthur doesn’t trust himself to speak yet, not under the weight of this new revelation he’s had, and he’s slightly mortified when he realises how much he’s floundering inside.

 

It’s just as well, really, that Merlin doesn’t wait for an answer; just hooks his thumbs inside Arthur’s front belt loops and starts backing him up towards the nearest surface.

 

Arthur can’t stop staring at his lips. “Wait,” he croaks.

 

Merlin raises his eyebrows at him, his face so close that Arthur can feel him breathing. Indulging him. Waiting.

 

The smell of him is intoxicating after so long without it.

 

“Lunch,” Arthur says. “Do you want to have lunch somewhere? With me?”

 

Merlin blinks and stares at him like he’s trying desperately to figure out what Arthur’s talking about. “I thought...” he starts, then trails off and crinkles his face in confusion. “You don’t want this?”

 

“No!” Arthur blurts out. Then he realises how that must sound, because something flashes across Merlin’s features, and he wraps his arm around Merlin’s back to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere. “I mean, no, I definitely do want this. Definitely. No doubt about it. But I’d like to know you, too. If that’s alright. I’d really, _really_ like to know you.”

 

He stops there, because he realises he’s wittering a bit, and he doesn’t want Merlin to think he’s a total imbecile.

 

Which he apparently doesn’t, because he smiles an unguarded smile, and Arthur finds he can’t help but smile back.

 

Then Merlin turns away from him, ambling towards the exit, and Arthur stands like a lemon for a few moments, staring after him, wondering what just happened.

 

Merlin stops after a few steps and turns around, laughing. “Are you coming?”

 

Lunch. Of course.

 

Arthur hurries the few steps it takes to catch up, beaming because he really can’t help it, and takes Merlin’s hand in his own.


End file.
